


Weird Family Life

by iterations



Series: The Anxious Nerdy Predator Scientist [2]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator (Yautja) & Related Fandoms, Predator (Yautja) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Contains Major Spoilers for Part 1, Exophilia, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Married Couple, POV First Person, Reminiscing, Shower Sex, Teratophilia, This should probably not be read on its own, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iterations/pseuds/iterations
Summary: Tak'aetl has a heart-to-heart talk with his kids (Yes, plural!).And then... thank Paya for extracurricular activities.
Relationships: Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Anxious Nerdy Predator Scientist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638379
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	Weird Family Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilith_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Girl/gifts), [Casiopaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casiopaya/gifts).



> I could never say no to you guys...

“Daddy, Daddy! Can you tell the story about how you met Mommy?” Luar-ketoudi bounces up and down next to my workbench and starts to tug on my arm, just when I finally got a moment to myself and my crafting. Ua-O'stun is not late to copy his sister and starts to yank on my other arm.

I tear my eyes from the beads and knives on the workbench and sigh longingly. “Alright, let's go sit in the lounge.” 

“Yaay!” the pups cheer in unison and Luar and Stun drag me to the lounge area. They cuddle up on my lap once I've seated myself on the couch. With a pup on each knee, I begin to tell them the story they've already heard hundreds of times.

“Skip to the pajt with the bad guys!” Stun tugs on one of my tresses with a serious look on his face. He never wants to dwell on the romantic bits. Luar on the other hand can't get enough of them, but they get the heavily censored version, of course.

“Ok, this time we skip straight to the action, you're getting picked up soon anyway.”

_I was flying my scout ship and the enforcers were chasing me. They were about to blast my ship with their plasma cannons when I flew into an asteroid field. There were large rocks everywhere, circling the core of the solar system. Asteroids flying around like that are very, very dangerous. Some of them were small and others were even bigger than my ship. All of them were flying fast and would do great damage to my ship if I were to be hit by one._

_I flew behind a large asteroid that was twice as big as my own ship and I was using it as a shield. The ships that were chasing me shot that rock instead of me. The asteroid shattered into a million pieces!_

_The bad guys were at my heels and I thought I was done for, but then I saw something strange in my console. This solar system had two stars, and that's quite common, but what made it special was that one of the stars was not actually a star, but a pulsar. A pulsar is a star that has exploded and died, becoming a neutron star, but it was so big, that when it started to collapse and shrink it started to spin faster and faster. Small objects turn faster than large ones and this dying star began to eat it's neighboring star, accreting more energy that made it rotate even faster!_

"Jike a cannibaj!" Stun exclaims and makes chewing motions with his mouth.

"Yes, exactly! Where was I? Yes-" 

_A pulsar is called 'pulsar', because it gives off beams of electromagnetic radiation from the poles. Every time a pole spins past you, you get flashed with the radiation, and this was a pretty fast spinning pulsar. Try to blink as fast as you can, it was even faster than that! The radiation caused my instruments to fail and the computer couldn't fly the ship, so I had to fly it myself._

_I knew what it was, but the bad guys didn't. The pulsar was so big that even though it was far away, it still pulled everything in like a big magnet; asteroids, light, anything - even ships. An object in space with a large mass causes a dent in spacetime. When the pulsar moves the dent ripples into gravitational waves and depending on if a wave is hitting your ship or not, you get time dilation effects. The gravitational pull of two objects is determined by their mass and distance, where the force is determined by the product of the two masses proportional to the square of the distance-_

"Boring!" Luar cuts the explanation short and rolls her eyes.

"Sorry. What I meant to explain was that-"

_I discovered that if I could make my ship lighter, much lighter than theirs, they would get sucked into the pulsar faster than me, so I started to detach everything I could spare; weapons, fuel, the equipment in the cargo hold..._

_When the gravitational pull of the star was almost equal to the energy in the ship's thrusters, I stopped the engine behind another asteroid and waited for the enforcers to reach me. We were still being pulled towards the star like a raft caught in a current. When they were almost upon me I turned on the engines with full power and steered in another direction. The enforcers tried to follow me, but they were so full and heavy with weapons and other things, that they couldn't escape the gravitational pull and eventually they were sucked into the pulsar. The time dilation was bigger near the star and made everything slow down for them, they were stretched out like oodles._

“I like oodles! They're yummy!” Luar smacks her lips together and her eyes sparkle.

“Me too.” Stun interjects.

_Anyway, I wasn't sure if anyone else were following me and I was getting low on fuel, so I flew to a jungle planet nearby where I could hide._

_I crashed the scout ship in the ocean so the bad guys couldn't track me and swam into a swamp. From there I walked for many days and nights. The jungle was vast and humid. Insects were biting me and sucking my blood and there were poisonous snakes and spiders everywhere. Eventually I came to a place that was inhabited, with huts and plantations. There were people there, working in the fields and in the mines._

_In the beginning I was cautious and kept myself invisible up in the trees. I observed their behavior and saw that they were many different species working together. Many of them had their families living with them and they took turns completing different chores. When I noticed that the foremen were mostly Deva, I feared that they would drive me away or kill me, because the Deva and my people aren't always on friendly terms with each other. Some clans are even at war with them._

_One day however, I was forced to reveal myself. The children of the workers kept mostly in the vicinity of the village when they played, but there was one young Deva that was always pushing the boundaries. She sneaked into the jungle to climb higher trees and pick sweeter fruit. This particular day I had followed her almost 2000 metras into the thick jungle where she was swinging in the vines growing on a large tree. She was quite the little acrobat, flipping herself and swinging from one vine to the next._

_I had hunted in this jungle some previous nights before to gather provisions and was quite familiar with the fauna of this planet. Aside from the various species of insects there were reptilian-like creatures as well as warm blooded, furry animals. Their sizes ranged from equal to one of my eye-balls to beasts five times my size. There were both herbivores and carnivores in this jungle, quite possibly one of the main reasons why the children were not allowed to venture too deep into the jungle without adult supervision._

_The girl was playing in the vines some couple of metras up in the air, completely oblivious to the dangers that lurked in the bushes. A large feline creature with fangs the size of my forearm was hidden in the vegetation, watching the girl. Since I had disposed of almost all my weapons during the escape from the enforcers, I was only carrying my netgun and wristblades._

_The girl was swinging the vine she was holding like a pendulum and was preparing to jump from it to another. She let go of the vine before it swung back, but when she caught the next vine, it snapped and the girl crashed to the ground with a cry. She fell unconscious and I had barely time to jump down from my hiding place before the carnivore leaped from the bushes. I whipped up my netgun and shot at the beast. The net landed over the feline as it pounced and the tangle came down on the ground in a loud thud! The beast roared and tried to claw at the net, but there is not a creature in this universe that can break a Yautja net. This feline had no chance to escape, even though its fangs and claws could rip flesh like it was paper._

_I had to kill it to retrieve my net. The girl was still unconscious and I couldn't let her lie alone on the ground. There was only one decent thing to do, so I uncloaked myself and picked her up. When we reached the village the workers saw us and began screaming and some of them drew weapons at me. I laid the girl down on the ground and backed away, trying to look as non-threatening as possible. The people however were afraid of my appearance. Not all people like the way we look you know._

_A female broke from the crowd and ran towards the girl. Just as she started to cradle the girl's head in her arms, the girl woke up and peered at the female groggily. The female cried of relief and the girl started a stammering explanation that I couldn't overhear. Once the others saw that the girl was unharmed they became less hostile and one of the males walked up to me. He spoke Devan and at the time I could not understand what he said, but I believed he was thanking me._

_Over the course of the following lunar cycle I stayed near the camp and we started to have more interactions. Before long I was helping them repair buildings and gather supplies. I learned that the man that spoke to me when I retrieved the girl was named Na'eem and that he was one of the overseers of the mining colony. He recruited me to work in the mines and showed me how to transport ore back to the surface. We became friends and he helped me learn the language of the Deva. After toiling in the mines for almost a solar cycle we found a vein of Eithium and I got enough resources to buy myself a ticket off the planet._

_We took a transport shuttle to Zahra and Na'eem helped me apply for 'asylum'. That's when you are chased by bad guys for no good reason and need a safe place to stay. I got it and started to work at the clinic here in Zahra._

“I ajso want to be a doctoj when I gjow up!” Stun looks up at me and I feel like some kind of hero. It's probably not very humble of me to tell these kinds of stories about myself, but at least they are true. 

I correct him encouragingly. “You can! Although I'm a molecular biologist.”

“Mojecujaj Bijojoist. Yup. Tha's what I'm gonna be!” Stun grins widely and clicks his mandibles.

"Eventually I could get your Mommy and big sister back from 'Earth'." 

“And then you went to the hospital and got me and Stun!” Luar chirps. 

“Well, it was a bit trickier than that, but you are correct. We got a piece of Mom and a piece of Dad, erased all the bad stuff that would fight each other, and then the pieces fit together and were put inside Mommy's belly. You guys got Mommy's eyes and lips and Daddy's mandibles and hair."

"And I was named after your bearer!" Luar explains with enthusiasm. 

Stun doesn't wait to follow up with his own comment, "And I was named aftej youj best fjend!"

"Yes, that's right!" I look at my pups with pride swelling in my chest. 

"When is uncje Ua-O'stun coming to visit?" Stun starts to fidget on my lap. He doesn't have much patience with stories or education, but it's to be expected of pups his age.

"He has work to do, but soon it will be K'wala and he will get permission to go hunting on other planets, then you'll see him. Would you guys like to go hunting with uncle Ua-O'stun?"

"No thank you." Both pups replies in chorus. 

"We'd rather play kess." Luar quips, and jumps down on the floor. Stun crawls down and follows his sister. The two of them are inseparable, but there is also a great deal of sibling rivalry between them. 

A knock on the front door becomes the cue to end story time. I walk to the door and open it for Na'eem and his youngest son, who were waiting at the other side. We greet each other with nods.

I turn around and shout at my pups which are already halfway out of the room. "Hey pups. It's time to go play kess! Na'eem and Avin are here!"

Luar and Stun scramble to the door, competing with each other about who gets their equipment on first. Luar wins this time, causing her younger brother to roar in anger and chase her out of the house.

"Enjoy your alone-time!" Na'eem smirks and turns around to follow the pups. The last thing I see before I close the door is the tall Deva running after all three children.

I return to my study and sit down in front of the workbench to make another attempt at my beads, but before I can as much as scratch the surface of one, I hear the front door open. Once again distracted, I rise from the chair and peek around the corner. It's my beautiful mate, sorry 'wife', as Malin likes to be called.

“Had a good run, honeybee?” I close in on her and wrap her up in my arms for one of those 'kisses'.

Malin makes a face and tries to push me away. “Ew, get off me, I'm sweaty!” She starts to laugh when I refuse to let her go and eventually relaxes into me. “You're hopeless!”

“Hopelessly in love with my wife?” I give her rump a firm squeeze. 

“No, just hopeless. I'm taking a shower.”

“Need a hand?”

“No.” 

“Okay, need another body part?”

“God, you're annoying - Fine!” Malin rolls her eyes and pulls my face down by my lower mandibles. She presses her lips to my teeth while I dip my tongue inside her mouth. Our tongues rub at each other before we break off. This is something that we've found works for us. It took a bit of practice but we have nothing but time here in Zahra.

After chasing my wife into the bathroom, I strip off my loincloth while Malin takes off her top and pants. I bend and pull at her underwear with my mandibles. When I try to drag them down, she squeals, “No. Stop that!” She pulls them down herself and backs into the shower, smiling and biting her lower lip. _Pauk_ She still looks amazing, and it's not just because she runs almost everyday. My fluids extend her life; yes it's not just blood that does that, and she looks exactly like she did 20 solar cycles ago.

“You smell good.” I follow her inside the shower and lick a long line from her neck to her navel, dragging the tip of my coarse tongue over the vertical scar across her stomach, the beautiful reminder that she was the bearer of my pups. She giggles and turns the switch to the shower; cold water sprays us from above and I howl from the shock. I grab her thighs un retaliation, right under the squishy rump, and lift her off the floor, pinning her against the wall. 

“Squirm all you want, female, you won't get away!” I continue to assault her with my mouth and take my time, dragging my tongue over whatever I can reach. 'Vreasts' she calls the glands on her chest, those I take plenty of time to explore thoroughly. They taste the best right after she has been exercising, when the soft skin is still wet and salty. I work her teats until they are hard as pebbles and she is writhing above me.

“Put me down old man, or you'll pull a back muscle again!” She swats my head with her hand, but I know it's just an act, if she wanted to hurt me she could. I only lift her higher and pull her right leg over my shoulder. We have found a way to do this too. At first Malin was afraid I would cut her up by accident, so I filed down the tips of my tusks to make her feel more safe. They are a remnant from primordial days anyway, useless in the present. Teeth are obviously not allowed there but if she holds my mandibles closed and pushes them back a bit, there is enough space for my tongue to reach what it needs to. If there is a will there is a way, as Malin says.

She could never say no to me and I know just which buttons to push after all these cycles together. She assumes the position with her hands and holds back my mandibles while I dive in. I can already smell her arousal even before the tip of my tongue brushes against her saturated folds. My tongue skates freely in the slick that taste nothing until I swallow and roll it higher over my tongue, sensing her brine. She is savory, my wife, but it's the knowledge that none of my kinsmen will experience anything like this that makes me burn and arousal flood to my groin. 

Malin twitches and exhales harshly when I hit that sweet spot, the swollen point at the crux of her inner folds, the place that once eluded me but I now play as a master musician strums his instrument. I swirl and flicker, push and stroke, hitting the notes that makes her gasp and sing above me. I allow myself small excursions to the dripping pool, the fountainhead of her moisture, not only to indulge in the viscosity of her slick, but also because I know that it will make the attention to her more sensitive areas even more intense once I trail back. 

Before long her thighs are shuddering around my head, soft mewling sounds are broken by occasional sharp squeaks. My mandibles are already hurting from the awkward angle. I could hold her up against the wall for hours but the strain of having them pulled back makes me loose endurance fast. Luckily I know what I'm doing and I can tell the signs of her approaching crescendo. Just a few more circles with my tongue, a few more rough strokes against the waxing bud, and she climbs over the peak and sails on the gusts of her climax. I play the last trembling notes on her until the warbling moans and the quavering gasps have quieted down and her hands have grown limp against my face. 

I back away a few steps to allow her to put down her leg before I let her go. 

“Babe, that was... Oh.” My wife croaks and her eyelids flutter as she tries to catch her breath. I can't help to grin wide. The blood is pounding in my member as it seemingly tries to grow its way to the other side of the room. Malin steadies her legs and her eyes open and drop down to my eager, straining organ. She wraps her hand around it and pulls me closer. I let myself be herded in this obscene manner just to bask in her loving smile.

“Aaand, what should we do about this?” She gives me an explorational squeeze and smirks at me. 

“Turn around.” I command her in my most husky tone and watch the corners of her mouth climb even higher before she obediently turns around and wiggles her delicious rump at me. I encase the round globes in my hands and roll the yielding flesh in them. She puts the flat of her hands to the wall and arches her back so it sticks out even more. I growl and part the cheeks, exposing her glistening core and bend my knees sufficiently to align myself against her. My blood celebrates when I push the tip of my member inside. I never grow tired of this feeling, when the muscles of her hot channel squeezes me and almost sucks me inside. 

Water rains down on us from above but it's not warm enough and not damp enough. The sensation of wetting my member inside of her in the first thrust is incomparable and I wish the moment would last forever, but who could have that kind of restraint? My pelvic bone hits her soft behind when I hilt myself inside of her. Temporarily fused together, my hands wander along her sides to rest on her hips, ideal to hold her in place, when I pull out almost entirely and slam inside her again with a breathy groan. It's a perfect fit. I've molded her to the shape and length of me. She's already panting again, my wife. She often tells me that my 'cock' is shaped like a 'sex toy', with bumps and ridges perfect to pleasure her when she is bent on all fours in front of me.

It's as if I press the air from her lungs when I fill her up. I try to keep a slow rhythm that has her exhaling and emptying her lungs completely when I push in, and inhaling when I pull out. She is bracing herself against the wall and I hold her hips steady with my hands. _Paya_ , she is drenched and our movements produce squelching sounds that echo inside the cramped space. My wife pants; “Faster!”, spurring me on to maul her perfect, tight, little - Aaaah!

I begin to loose rhythm and my thrusts become deeper and more urgent as I start to pauk her with abandon. Her feet almost lift off the floor when I bottom out and hit her cervix hard enough to make her 'vreasts' jiggle. The water from the shower can't extinguish the flames that have started to lick my loins and it spreads like wildfire inside me. Sparks are raining behind my eyelids when my body becomes a burning ground where pleasure raves and consumes me! I buck my hips wildly and somewhere in the far distance I hear Malin climax again and her hot, tight walls start to milk me. It's impossible to stop the sensation that starts as a small fizz and quickly expands into a surging, tumbling, plundering landslide of moraine that stacks, reshapes and crushes me while my seed race and gush out from my aching, sensitive pith; until I'm crumbling helplessly under it and my vision whitens. Spittle is flying from my maw like a little shower of itself between my spread mandibles as I pant out my orgasm. _Lil-ka!_

I pull out with a sloshing sound and recline against the shower wall to regain my breath. Once recuperated I start to feel a dull ache creep into the sinews in my mandibles, back and knees. Malin is right, I'm not a young blood. I will pay for this, but I do it gladly. She starts to rub lathering soap on my hide. With the discomfort somewhat alleviated, I purr when she moves her hands over my back, glutes and legs. When she is done I return the favor by pouring soap in my hands and starting to work it into her soft tresses. She sighs contently as I massage it into her scalp and she turns her back to me as I start to rinse off the soap from her hair.

"By the way, when is Stella coming home? I want to get started on dinner."

"Oh, no, she's not coming. She's staying at her boyfriend's." Malin brushes me off and closes her eyes as I keep grooming her hair under the drizzling water.

"Her - What??!" My hands freeze in the middle of their assignment. Over my dead body, she is! What the pauk is that female thinking, letting Stella have a sleep over?!

Malin opens her eyes and raises an eyebrow at me. "Oh come on, babe. They have been dating forever. Did you really think she was still a virgin? She's almost 19 Earth cycles!"

I let go of her hair completely and ball my hands into fists against my sides. "But with a Deva! A Deva, honeybee, they are huge!" I feel an uncomfortable chill prickling along the hide of my back. 

My wife turns around completely with her hands on her hips. "Are we really judging interspecies relationships now? Don't you think it's like throwing rocks in a glass house? That's not my parenting style." Malin flattens her lips into a thin line and folds her arms over her chest. A hint that I shouldn't talk back.

I start to rumble under my breath, but as always I eventually concede. "Fine! But if Luar ever comes home with a 'voyfriend', I'll collect his th'syra."

"Mhm, we'll see about that." My wife snorts and takes out a towel from the cupboard. I watch her dry herself until she covers her body with the fabric and my interest is curbed. I switch off the shower and dry myself off before I refasten my loincloth. The workbench gets one last longing look from me as I pass my study and lumber into the kitchen to get started on dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is worried about Richard; He was devastated that Malin did such a number on him with Stella. The worst part is, these things do happen. He eventually fell in love with another woman and started a new family, but he never saw Stella again. (I couldn't give everyone a happy ending.)


End file.
